Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the fields of flag systems and flag supports. More particularly, the invention pertains to a post flag system for a vertical post and with a substantially horizontal section to attach to the flag.
Description of Related Art
Flag support posts are conventionally permanent structures dedicated to supporting a flag. Flag support posts are conventionally oriented vertically, with the flag being supported along its side. Since flags are conventionally made of a fabric or another flexible material, the flag merely hangs from the vertical pole in a heap in the absence of a strong wind, so that most of the flag surface is not visible.